16 & Pregnant
by KarlaJett
Summary: Hi! My name is Rosalie Hale and i'm 16 years Old! i was absolutly living the teenage Dream when i wonder,why does everybody says High School will stay with you forever? well,it's definitely leaving a mark on ME!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Rosalie Hale, I live in California where everyday is sunny! I'm 16 years old and I'm a sophomore in California W. High School, I'm a pretty normal teenager, I'm super busy all the time! go to school, I'm on the cheerleader squad, and YES, I'm the Captain, so usually after school i go to the cheer practice with my two best friends, Alice, Bella or Edward!, I couldn't live without them or my brother Jasper and...Emmett, you're probably thinking who's that?, well he's my Boyfriend!, we're together since 7th Grade & i wouldn't change a thing!. After practice I go to my house do my homework & then I'll probably go out with my friends & boyfriend, on the weekends I chill out with my friends at the mall, we love being together! my parents know Emmett and I have been dating for a while, at first they didn't like him & now i don't really now!, I don't have a perfect life but I'm happy!, I have big big dreams and i plan to make them happened, I love working out! And even now im a size two I won't be it for long because **i'm Pregnant!**

* * *

**This is my first fanfic on this site so PlEASE! Review & add story to favorites! C:**

**-xoxo**  
**-Karla **


	2. Awkward Situation

**Thank you so MUCH! For all the story ****favorites! Please review! I'll love you forever!**

Special thanks to: RJRRAA! You're my first review! C:

Chapter 1:

Teenage Dream

You Make me feel like im living a teenage dream the way you turn me On, I Can't sleep let's run away and DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! '

I was happily sleeping when I started shaking then i heard

WAAAKEEYY! WAAKEEEEY! COME ON ROSE! WAAAAAAKKEEEY WAAKKEEYY!

Ugggggggggggh! That stupid ''wakey'' song! Gosh that's what happens when you get a slumber party at Alice's!

i Slowly opened my eyes, and saw...Alice

''Come on Rose! Wake up! You've been sleeping for hourssssssssssssssssss! And it's time to go to school! '' She said moving her Arms like crazy!

''C'mon Alice! Leave her alone'' Bella said, gosh I loved that girl!

''Hell NO! She haves to wake up!''

''OK OK I WAKE UP ARE YOU HAPPY!'' I said sitting on the bed.

''Yes' Alice said and she went to the bathroom.

''She can be a little bit annoying Rose, you know that!'' Bella said with a Grin on her face.

''Yeah i know! It's just that im so freaking sleepy''

''Yeah...well bad day to sleepover!''

& that's how my day started! We get ready for school have breakfast & got to my BMW & then headed to school.

When we got to the hall I saw my favorite person in the whole wide world...

''Babe!'' Emmett said as he approach me.

''Hey'' I said as he kissed me on the lips, gosh I loved him so much...

''Ready to go to lab?'' he asked as he grabbed my hand and walk down the hall.

''Actually...No! But let's keep going!''

We got to lab, and then everything was AWKWARD... i started feeling super sick and then i run like crazy to the bathroom...

''Babe are you Okay?''...

Hell NO! What the heck was wrong with me?

Please Review C:! I need a Beta!

Xoxo KarlaPaez '


	3. Symptoms

**Hi Guys! Well i would actually love that EVERYBODY,leave me a review pleaseC:**

**Chapter 3**

**This Can't be Happening**

* * *

& that was my first symptom... i admit it at first i though it was food poisoning & then other things started to happen...

**1st-Sickness**

Every morning i would run to the bathroom & puke...

''Rose,are you okay?'' My brother Jasper Called from the door frame.

''Huh? Oh yeah ..sure! it's just food poisoning'' at least that's what i expected...

**2nd-Bipolar**

''WHAT THE FUCK ALICE! ARE YOU STUPID OR YOU'RE JUST ACTING!''i said as i pushed her away from me,all she had to do was do my fuckin hair,seriously it was that hard?

''Okay...you know i was just trying to help,you could at least thank me!'' she said as she sit on the bed

''What do i have to thank you? Ruin my hair? Is that so? Well thank you Alice for ruining my fuckin hair!'' i Scream at her i tried to fix my hair myself.

''Ok rose...why don't we all calm down,i'll do your hair,don't you worry hun,everything will be perfect!''Bella said as she approach me and grab the hair straightener.

10 minutes later...

''Gosh thank you so freakin much bells! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee You!'' i hugged her tight.

''What the FUCK!'' Alice Yelled ''That's exactly how i was doing your hair!''

''Hell NO! you where trying to make me look like a fuckin drag queen! You know this is important to ME!'' i said as i grabbed my purse,tonight i was going to dinner with emmett and i needed to be perfect,like always!

''Oh yeah excuse me i forgot that have a dinner with emmett was SUPER IMPORTANT! Gosh you guys do that Always i don't know what's the important part!'' she said as she got the laptop in her legs.

now i was Mad!

''Look that your stupid little relationship with my brother is borring it's so NOT my problem dude!'' i was so freakin angry i though i would break something...or someone!

''Yeah right! Gosh i don't know why i'm fighting with you! I know you'll never shut up,lately you're super bipolar! More than USUAL!'' she rolled her eyes.

And before i could say something bella interview

''Okay! We'll continue this later! Now Rose keep going or you'll get late!''

''Okay! Byebye!'' i kissed her on the cheek.

''Bye! Good luck!''

3rd-Food

i Could smell EVERYTHING,seriously i mean EVERYTHING & i wanted to eat it ALL!

''ohmyfuckinggosh! I want this,and this and i so want that!'' i said as i grabbed things from the school cafeteria

''Damn babe are you Hungry?'' emmett laughed as we walked to our usual place.

''Yeah im starvinnnnnnnnnnnnnng!'' i sit on my usual place,and emmett sit beside me.

''Do you need any help with that?'' he wanted to catch some of my Oreo Cake.

''No thank you'' i pushed his hand away from MY food.

4th-Sleep  
i was so freaking sleepy since i dont know! I get so school late 4 TIMES! 4 TIMES! Jasper and my mom thought i was dead since i wouldn't wake up!

Definitely SOMETHING was wrong with ME,and i had no idea of what that could be...

* * *

**Previews!**

FlASHBACk'

1 Month Ago...

**We drove to the beach a little far away from our houses...everybody was there...Alice,Bella,Jas,Edward,and HIM...**

**We got in the Motel and built a fort out of sheets,it's stupid but it was really funny!**

**The night...our night...You know how everybody thinks it's going to be the most amazing night of your life? And on the end everybody regrets it?, well i didn't... for me it was the best night ever...**

**It's definetly strange how my life took drastic changes just like that...One second emmett and I we're in the Top of the most popular people in high school and the other...we where about to become parents...**

Now reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! C:

xoxo

KarlaJett'


	4. Little Piece of Plastic

**First of all thanks for the reviews!  
Second! I'm sorry i'ts been taking so long for me to go on with the story!  
Third! OK,i'm not gonna lie to you all! I was seriously thinking on leaving this story because well i only have 8 reviews! But well then the inspiration came! & i won't leave it untill i finish it! C: well reaaaaaaaaad! C:**

* * *

**''Little Piece Of Plastic''**

I went directly to my room when i came home from school...i wanted to be Alone,i had just sttoped by a target just to buy a pregnancy test...& doritos and chocolate ice cream damn was i hungry! I Came home walked straight to my room leave all the stuff in my bed and tecniccly run to the bath room...

Five Minutes...five minutes and i will figurate out something that could possibly change my life & emmett's forever...i waited...i waited still..no moving...barely breathing...I was a week and a half late...i was NEVER late...the morning sickness...mood changes...sleeping for hoooooooooooours...every part of the puzzle was fitting & it was fitting perfectly...

I was Afraid...

What if i was _pregnant?_

What could i possibly do at 16 with a baby? I wasn't alone...i had family...i had friends...i had Emmett...but i also had Dreams...

Dreams that would never come true if i was pregnant...

Dreams that would have to wait...wait at least for a couple years for me to chase them...

What about school?

Me pregnant walking with emmett in the hallway...everybody muttering things...

Me & emmett trying to work things out with a month old baby...trying to do our homework while the baby is crying...

i Couldn't do this...i just can't...

FlASHBACk'

1 Month Ago...

We drove to the beach a little far away from our houses...everybody was there...Alice,Bella,Jas,Edward,and HIM...

We got a little drunk just a little...well some more than others...

''HAAAAA I'M DRUNKKKKKKK!'' edward started singing like a drag queen,emmett put a hand on his shoulder.

''Dude like seriously are you fucking kidding me? You've drank like what? Two beers?'' emmett chuckled his adorable dimples showing up.

''DANCING QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY 83 ALLLLRIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!'' by the corner of my eye i saw alice dancing.

I inmeddiatly burst out laughing

''DUDE COME ONNNNNNNN! IT'S 53 IDIOT!'' Bella smack alice on the head

yeah well i think they're both wrong!

''i think it's getting a little too dark out here,shall we go to the motel?'' Jasper is so fucking paranoid.

''WTF?'' Alice,Bella and I said in unison.

''JAZZY COME ON IT'S ONLY 11 O CLOCK!''

''YEAH JAZZY ARE YOU AFRAID OF BEING RAPE OUT HERE?'' I said.

we all bursted out laugh.

''Yeah rosalie im afraid haha! Look i'm so scared!'' dude get a grip! Have sense of humor!

''Yeah well let's get inside'' all the boys started cleaning our mess and we picked up all of our things,clothing,food,everything.

I jump a little bit when i felt someone put a hand on my waist...it was Emmett...we all rush to the motel rooms,

Room #1

Edward&Bella

Room #2

Alice&Jasper

Room #3

Emmett and I...

We got in the Motel and built a fort out of sheets,it's stupid but it was really funny...then we we're lying on the bed...doing nothing..just capturing the moment...

''Soooooooooooooo what do you want to do babe?'' he was laying on the king size bed.

''idk,what do YOU wanna do hun?'' i straddled him

He put his hands on my hips

''Well i can think about something...'' He pursed his lips against mine,sweet slowly...he broke the kiss

''Are you sure about this Rose?'' i started kissing his jaw line as i ran my hands trough his chest...

''More sure than anything sweetie'' i stared into his brown eyes ''Why? You don't want to?'' i frowned.

''No! no! don't get me wrong,it's just that if you want to wait i'll wait you forever'' he smiled...they're there again those cute dimples

''Like Forever?''i bit my lip

''Forever,forever,like FOREVER'' he chuckled making me jump along with him.

''i don't wanna wait emmett...i'm ready,i love you & i won't regret this at ALL'' i took his face in my hands looking deeply in his eyes..

''I'mma get your heart racing in my skin thight jeans i'll let you put your hands on me in my skin thigh jeans'' i grabbed his hands and put them on my thighs...

''I'll be your teenage dream tonight emmett''i whispered into his ear...

''Ever since i met you you've been & You'll always be my teenage dream''he pushed me against his chest.. ''i love you rose'' he kissed me...

''I love you too emmett...''i said betweeen whispers..

& then everything went perfect...

The night...our night...You know how everybody thinks it's going to be the most amazing night of your life? And on the end everybody regrets it?, well i didn't... for me it was the best night ever...

END OF FLASHBACK

5 Minutes it had been 5 minutes since i took the test...

i Didn't want to look at it...

I Rosalie Lilian Hale was scared...

I was Afraid...

OK Rosalie if you had the guts to have sex..then have the guts to look at a piece of plastic...but that **little piece of plastic** could change my life forever...

Ok come on Rose you can do it!

i Grabbed it in my hand and look at it...

Two pink lines...

**Positive...**

* * *

**I've worked very hard on this chapter! It all came from my heart! Lol,well if you have any questions,commentaries,suggestions! Leave a review! I'll try to upload the sooner i can!**

**yall take care!C:**

**-KarlaJett '**


End file.
